Halloween
by YourFairytale
Summary: "Sebastian didn't even know why he had even been complaining. This was the best Halloween yet." The Smythe's go trick-or-treating. (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 4- Free.) Featuring: Charlotte Grace Smythe and Santana Lopez.


"Ohhh! This one, dad!" Charlie said with an excited grin as she came running over to Blaine, holding up a pretty golden princess dress.

Belle, of course. She was Charlie's favorite princess.

Blaine chuckled softly, nodding. "Okay, baby girl."

"Look, daddy!" She said, holding it up to Sebastian.

He just grinned at her, nodding. "Of course, princess. It's only fitting." He said, taking it from her. "You'll look gorgeous." He scrunched his nose at her, to which she scrunched hers right back. "Is this all we needed?" He asked, looking at Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

But before Blaine could answer, Charlie piped in. "No!" She shook her head, taking his hand. "We have to get you and dad a costume too! AND Auntie 'Tana!" She said, pulling him towards the big wall of costumes.

"Oh, so we're buying the whole family costumes?"

"Yep!"

Blaine smiled sheepishly to himself as he followed them, knowing full well what his daughter was going to pick and knowing just how his husband would react.

"This one!" She jumped up and down once, tugging on the arm of one of the costumes.

Blaine snickered to himself.

Sebastian pulled some of the costumes back to reveal the one Charlie was tugging on, his face falling as he saw it. He should have guessed.

"But.." He said, looking down at her. "What if daddy doesn't want to dress as a prince?" He asked her carefully.

"But daddy! I can't be a princess without a prince!" She whined.

"Well, your dad could be your prince." He nodded, glancing to Blaine.

"Nooo, dad is Tana's prince! You have to be mineeee." She whined. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease, daddy?" She looked up at him, her forehead very wrinkled, pouting, her big eyes looking up at him.

_Dammit._

He sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, okay." He nodded, taking the costume off of the rack. "Now let's get your dad's and 'Tana's and go."

Blaine just stayed back and watched the two, grinning and chuckling to himself, shaking his head a little. He knew he'd be spending the rest of his night hearing his husband moan and groan about having to wear the prince costume.

….

"I'm not wearing it." Sebastian said, crossing his arms. The wrinkle in his forehead and pout on his lips resembling their daughter at the costume shop a few days before. It was amazing how even though Charlie wasn't biologically his, she managed to learn things from him and look just like him sometimes.

Blaine sighed, looking at his husband. "Sebastian, the costumes were Charlie's choice, and this is what she chose. It's not that big of a deal." He shook his head, heading to the bathroom. "Just put it on and I'll do your hair, okay?" He said, slicking his hair back with some of his raspberry flavored hair gel.

"Blaine, I'm not wearing this stupid prince costume." He frowned at the costume laid out on their bed for him. "And I'm going to have to wear your stupid hair gel?" He whined.

"It's just for one night and it'll make your daughter happy." Blaine rolled his eyes, stopping for a moment, looking to Sebastian. "Do you want to make her cry?"

"Oh god no, I can't handle when she cries. It's worse than you." He shook his head.

"Listen, just wear the damn costume and she can sleep over with Santana tonight and when we get home, we'll get naked and stay naked all night and morning, okay?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, looking to the bathroom before looking at the costume again. _Sold_. "Okay, okay. I'm putting it on." But he still groaned.

Blaine grinned as he finished his hair. He knew that would work. "You're the best." He said, wiping his hands off. "She's going to be so happy."

Sebastian just grumbled as he slipped off his shirt, replacing it with the costume top, sighing heavily. "It's itchy."

"Then wear something underneath it." Blaine rolled his eyes as he came into their bedroom, sitting on the bed to slip on his shoes. "Babe, it's not like it's all that bad. It could have been worse. You know how much she loves those Tinkerbell movies." He said, raising his eyebrows as he looked to his husband.

Sebastian nodded as he slipped on a plain white tank top before putting the costume top back on. "God, you're right. I'm not dressing as Rosetta and Silvermist." He paused, frowning a little to himself. "It's bad enough I know who Rosetta and Silvermist are." He muttered, Blaine chuckling. Sebastian shook his head, sighing as he pulled on his pants. "Okay, now what?"

"Put your shoes on and I'll fix your hair." Blaine nodded, standing up and heading into the bathroom to grab the gel.

Sebastian muttered under his breath as he put on his shoes, something about 'stupid hair gel, shouldn't be allowed in this house'. With yet another sigh, he stood up from the bed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Any more sighing and muttering, the deal is off, sir. Stop being a baby."

Sebastian rolled his eyes a little. "Okay, okay, sorry."

"Aww, baby." Blaine cooed as came back into the room, standing in front of his husband. "You look so handsome." He pecked his lips gently before he started slicking his hair back a little with the gel.

Sebastian scoffed. "I look ridiculous." He pouted, crossing his arms.

Blaine looked at him, smiling fondly, shaking his head. "You are worse than she is, you know. You two are so spoiled rotten." He giggled, pressing another kiss to his lips, letting his lips linger for a moment before finishing up with his hair.

Sebastian's body language changed immediately when Blaine kissed him. He uncrossed his arms, allowing them to fall to his side as he kissed him back. "Maybe you should stop being so wonderful and spoiling us." He smiled against his mouth, mumbling softly.

"Oh, it's all my fault?" Blaine chuckled, pecking Sebastian's lips again.

"Mmmhmm. All your fault." He grinned, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"I love you." Blaine murmured softly before kissing Sebastian softly once more.

"And I love you."

Blaine smiled, pecking Sebastian's lips a couple more times before pulling away, going into the bathroom again to wipe his hands. "Okay, okay. We need to go see if the princess is done getting ready." He said, coming back, smoothing out his costume while going over to the mirror, chuckling at himself. "Well, you have told me a few times that I'm your prince, I guess it's official now." He grinned, looking at Sebastian in the mirror.

Sebastian smiled, coming up to Blaine and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You are. You look handsome, baby." He whispered before looking at Blaine in the mirror, chuckling slightly. "You look like Prince Eric."

Blaine giggled softly, nodding. "God, I do." He grinned, biting his lip gently, turning in Sebastian's arms. "Plot twist, Eric is so not interested in Ariel, he wants Sebastian." He couldn't help but giggle against Sebastian's mouth as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian laughed softly, returning the kiss. "You are such an idiot." He murmured affectionately, giving his husband another kiss.

Blaine just grinned, looking up at Sebastian as he slipped his arms around his neck. "You love me."

"I do, very much." Sebastian nodded, now kissing Blaine's forehead lightly.

"And look at you, knowing Disney characters by their names." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Shaking his head, the taller rolled his eyes. "You two have sucked all of the tough guy out of me. Here I am, dressed as a Disney prince, naming off characters." He sighed. "You two are the worst influences." He smiled, crinkling his nose.

"You love us." Blaine crinkled his nose right back, chuckling softly. He pecked Sebastian's lips once more.

"Daddies, I'm ready!" Charlie said as she came running into the room all dolled up in her Belle costume, her usually frizzy hair tamed into nice, gentle curls, her face lightly touched with the small amount of make up. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling for them.

They both turned to her, big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Well, you look gorgeous, princess." Sebastian nodded, letting go of Blaine and going over to her, taking her hand and spinning her around.

"Absolutely stunning." Blaine agreed. "How do we look?"

"Absolutely ridiculous." Santana snickered as she came into the room, in her full Cinderella costume.

Sebastian looked at her, scoffing. "Look who's talking."

She just glared at him.

"Okay, okay, everyone's ready, let's go before daddy and 'Tana claw at each other." Blaine chuckled, ushering everyone out.

They all went out trick-or-treating that night. They started first in their own building, before continuing on to Santana's building. Blaine and Charlie ended up sticking together most frequently, as they were by far the most excited about trick-or-treating. Surprisingly enough, Sebastian and Santana bonded that night. As they watched the two curly-headed children frolicking through the halls of the Manhattan buildings, laughing and hollering "TRICK OR TREEEAT!" in their overly-excited manner, clearly having the best of times, they couldn't help but laugh.

Sebastian leaned against the wall next to Santana as they waited for the two to get more candy than either of them needed, shaking his head.

"Those two are something else." She said, sighing.

Sebastian chuckled, nodding. "I know. The things we let them talk us into. Look at us." He said, looking down, chuckling again.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I look hot, you look ridiculous."

"Please, since when is Cinderella hot?"

"Since when do you know who Cinderella is?"

"Shut up."

Sebastian sighed again, looking back over to Blaine and Charlie, smiling a little. "You can't help but love them. I don't see how anyone couldn't."

Santana just nodded, smiling as she looked over at her best friend and 'niece'. "I know. I don't know how I got stuck with the hobbit, though"

"It was probably the hair gel."

They both laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow as he came back over to the two, Charlie's hand in his.

"Nothing." Santana smiled, shaking her head.

"Auntie Tana! LOOK they had SNICKERS!" Charlie exclaimed, letting go of Blaine's hand and holding up her little pumpkin bucket, absolutely filled with candy.

"Wow! That's great, babe. " Santana grinned, clapping softly before taking Charlie's hand. "Whatdya say we get more?" She winked.

"Yes, please!" She said, tugging on Santana's hand. "Lets go to the next floor, some people down there have FULL-SIZED candy bars!"

"Well then let's hurry!" Santana said, letting Charlotte lead her quickly down the hall, towards the elevator, way ahead of Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine chuckled softly as he watched them disappear, shaking his head, he looked to Sebastian. "Hey, Prince Charming." He smiled. "Having fun?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his husband's expression, he looked like he was having the best time. Sebastian nodded. "I'm not hating this quite as much as I thought."

"You never do." Blaine grinned, slipping his arm around Sebastian's as they started to make their way down the hall slowly. "You love Halloween as much as I do, I don't know why you bother complaining about it." He giggled.

"I like to complain." Sebastian shrugged, nudging Blaine a little. "Whatcha got in that pumpkin, hottie?" He asked, trying to look over and see inside, but Blaine pulled away, covering the plastic bucket.

"Nuh uh! You get your own, Smythe." He said, shaking his head. "You have your own bucket."

Sebastian looked down at his pumpkin, sighing. "But you have more."

"Whose fault is that?"

Sebastian pouted.

"You just have to say 'trick or treat', Sebastian. It's not like you didn't go with me before Charlie was born." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeahhh, but we dressed up as cool things, not Disney Princes."

"You are such a big baby!" Blaine laughed, shoving playfully at his husband.

Sebastian laughed softly, nodding. "Fine, fine, okay. I'll race you to the elevator." He smirked.

Blaine mirrored his smirk, raising his eyebrow. "Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" They both said, taking off down the hall, laughing as they stumbled over each other to push the button once they reached the elevator. Sebastian got there first.

"Hmph." Blaine pouted.

"Ha. Ha." Sebastian said, sticking his tongue out.

As the night went on, Sebastian got more into the spirit because of Blaine, and Santana did because of Charlie; because when you have one of them on your arm, how could you not have a good time? They went to almost every floor in their building, failing to make it to Santana's building before it was midnight.

"Alright, princess," Santana yawned. "Auntie 'Tana is tired. How about we go home?"

"BUT BUT BUT! There is more candy to get! And we haven't even been to every floor! I didn't even get skittles! Mrs. Jones ALWAYS has skittles!" She babbled on, obviously having had too much candy already.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "I'll get your skittles from Mrs. Jones tomorrow. She always saves them for you, you know that."

"BUT!" Charlie whined.

"Charlotte."

Charlie sighed very heavily, very dramatically. "Fineeeeeeeeeeeee." She looked to Santana. "Let's goooooooo." She huffed.

Sebastian shook his head, letting go of Blaine's hand to go over to his daughter, kissing her cheek over and over. "Behave yourself. I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous."

She giggled as Sebastian kissed her cheek. "Okay, daddy."

After they said their goodbyes, Santana and Charlie headed to Santana's while Blaine and Sebastian went back up to their apartment. They were both on a bit of a sugar high themselves. They chased each other through the hall on the way to the elevator.

"I'm going to get you, Blaine Anderson!" Sebastian called, as he tried to catch up to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, breathing heavy. He stopped when he reached the elevator, pushing the button over and over. "Come on, come on!" He looked over his shoulder, laughing as Sebastian got closer. He rushed into the elevator when the doors opened, trying to make the doors close before Sebastian could make it, but he made it just in time, stopping the doors and getting on the elevator. Sebastian chuckled, breathing heavy himself as he cornered Blaine after he pressed the button to their floor.

"Gotcha." He whispered, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine just giggled, backing into the corner of the elevator, looking at Sebastian, shaking his head. "Babyyyyyy."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nope! You asked for it, now give me that Butterfinger!" He said, reaching for Blaine's pumpkin.

"NO!" Blaine shook his head, holding his pumpkin closer, turning a little so Sebastian couldn't grab it. "No, it's mine!"

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head, trying to get the candy bar from his husband. "No, you stole my Sour Patch Kids earlier, I'm taking the Butterfinger!"

Blaine continued to giggle as he turned completely around in Sebastian's arms, facing him again, their faces closer together. "Noooooooo." He whined, a chuckle behind it.

Sebastian just grinned, laughing softly as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Big baby." He mumbled, chuckling.

Blaine giggled more against Sebastian's lips, kissing him back. "Listen! I have an idea. When we get home, let's dump out all of our candy and we can trade and share fairly." He nodded.

"Okay, okay. Fineeeeeeee." Sebastian huffed.

"You sound like Charlie." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, well, you look like Charlie." Sebastian muttered in a sarcastic reply, to which they both laughed.

"Yeah, good observation."

"Shut up." Sebastian chuckled.

Once they finally made it to their apartment, they sat on the floor of their living room and after counting to three they both dumped out their filled-to-the-brim pumpkin buckets, making a big pile of the candy between them. They mostly just went through it, eating a piece here and there. They fought over the only bag of M&Ms in the pile.

"Okay, okay, okay! God, we'll share it!" Blaine finally said, laughing softly.

Sebastian nodded. "You better!"

"I am, I am. Here!" He opened the small bag, pouring about half of them into the palm of Sebastian's hand.

"That's not half."

"It is SO half!"

"No, you have like three extra ones."

"I do not!"

"Give it, Blaine." Sebastian said, leaning over to grab them from Blaine's hand.

"No! These are mine!" He giggled, shaking his head, holding them out of Sebastian's reach. "You have yours, eat them!"

Sebastian huffed, tossing the handful into his mouth, eating them. He looked at Blaine who was pouring his into his hand. "Hey, now you have M&Ms and I don't."

Blaine looked at him, just shaking his head, laughing. "I married a child." He went to eat the candy, but before he could, Sebastian reached over, trying to take them, causing Blaine to giggle again. "Sebastian, no!"

"Give them to me, B." He grinned, laughing as he wrestled Blaine onto his back on the pile of candy, straddling him. He looked down at Blaine, raising his eyebrows. "You're trapped, give them to me.

Blaine laughed, looking up at his husband, shaking his head. He bit his lip gently, nodding. "Okay, you want them?" He said, popping one of the M&Ms into his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he mumbled, "Come and get it."

Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow before leaning down, kissing Blaine deeply for a moment before sitting up just a little, his body still resting against Blaine's, eating the M&M that was now in his mouth. "Mmm, I like this game."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sebastian nodded.

With a grin, Blaine placed another M&M in his mouth before Sebastian leaned in again for another deep kiss. "God, you can make anything hot, right?" Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips before leaning up just a little.

"Mmhm." Blaine nodded, placing yet another M&M in his mouth.

Even after all of the M&Ms were gone, they continued to make out in the pile of candy. Sebastian didn't even know why he had been complaining earlier, this was definitely the best Halloween ever. Prince costume and all.


End file.
